Fiction Yuri
by Camomille-Yuri
Summary: Léonie, 15 ans, seule...par choix. Maeva, 15 ans, seule...malgré elle. Pour l'instant, elles n'ont en commun que leur solitude. Mais bientôt, ce sera autre chose, quelque chose de gros, un secret qui les suivra toute leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Liées par l'amour, l'amitié et quelque chose d'autre

Intro:

Léonie, 15 ans, seule...par choix.

Maeva, 15 ans, seule...malgré elle.

Pour l'instant, elles n'ont en commun que leur solitude.

Mais bientôt, ce sera autre chose, quelque chose de gros, un secret qui les suivra toute leur vie.

P.O.V Léonie

Je termine la dernière note de ma chanson préférée, et des milliers de gens commencent a m'applaudir en même temps. Ils m'adorent! Toute l'attention de la salle est sur moi, mais pour une fois, je suis a mon aise. Je me sens a ma place, sur cette scene, a chanter de tout mon âme. La foule est maintenant en délire. Des filles en pleine hystérie dans la première rangée crient: Léonie! Léonie! Léonie! Mais étrangement, elles ont la même voix vieille et rauque de ma prof de maths...

Ah et merde...

La raison est simple: C'est elle! Et d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

"Réveille Léonie! Ta réponse de la cinquième question de la page 11? Allo?!"

J'entends les rires des autres élèves, c'est bien de moi qu'ils s'esclaffent. Comme toujours, le retour a la vraie vie n'est pas très agréable. Moi qui étais si bien dans mon beau petit monde -.- Plus déconnectée de la réalité que moi, ben tu existes même pas xD

Je pose mon regard sur la feuille, remplie de calculs, posée sur mon bureau, mais j'y comprend absolument rien. Du mandarin serait plus claire, en fait n'importe quelle langue le serait. L'algèbre, disons que c'est pas mon point fort a l'école. Je préfère l'écriture et les arts, mais surtout la musique. Le chant, c'est ma passion. Sauf que ca, personne n'en est au courant. Bref, l'hippopotame fripée, alias ma prof de maths, semble connaitre mon point faible aussi bien que moi. Elle éprouve un grand plaisir a m'humilier. Son raisonnement: Pendant que les autres élèves sont occupés a se moquer de moi, ça l'épargne.

Bref, je bafouille une réponse quelconque, qui évidemment, s'avère être fausse. Quelques filles rigolent avant que la cloche sonne. Enfin!

Je me lève et commence a me diriger vers mon prochain cours. Parmi la foule, je remarque une bande d'amies qui marchent ensemble. Elles ont l'air de s'amuser. Normalement, je ne leur prête pas attention. Pourtant, ce matin, je me surprend a les admirer. Je voudrais tellement être comme elles. Agir comme une adolescente normale et me sentir a ma place.

Pourtant, je n'ose pas m'approcher d'elles. Je reste a l'écart.

Je ne suis pas une fille sauvage non plus, j'ai des connaissances avec qui je mange le midi, mais la relation s'arrête la. C'est comme si je craignais de me rapprocher de quelqu'un... Je ne fais que me protéger. J'ai peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et puis, qu'est ce que je fais a me plaindre aujourd'hui? Je suis bien heureuse comme je suis.

Fin P.O.V Léonie


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V Maeva

Des joueurs de football américain... Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans ca?

Personnellement, je ne vois que des mecs remplis de sueur et de poussière, qui se bottent le derrière et risquent leur vie pour leur survie? Non. L'honneur? Non plus. L'amour? Je rêve... POUR UN BALLON!! Un objet en caoutchouc! C'est vraiment pathétique.

Pourtant, je suis assise dans les estrades a encourager cette connerie. Je n'emmerde royalement. Mes amies, elles, semblent tout a fait passionnées par la partie. Quoique, je serais censée l'être moi aussi. Je me sens si différente. On a aucun point en commun. Leur passe-temps ne font que tourner autour des garçons: magasiner des vêtements (pour les impressionner), se maquiller (pour les attirer) et parler (devinez de quoi...)! Et moi, comme une dinde, je les suis.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, je viens de réaliser que je ne peux continuer a vivre une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Cela doit changer.

L'une se rejette elle-même des autres, tandis que l'autre s'est retrouvée, sans s'en apercevoir, parmi les stéréotypes mêmes de la cheerleader sans cervelle.

Rien en commun en apparence...

Malgré tout ca, leurs destins vont se croiser.

Car leurs pensées se ressemblent bien plus qu'elles n'auraient jamais cru.

Il faut seulement de la confiance et de la détermination de l'une d'elles...


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V Léonie

a coup, je res

Je sens l'eau bouillante qui coule sur mon corps, frêle, maigre et épuisé de ma longue journée. Le moment de la douche, c'est pour moi un moment sacré. Je repense aux évènements de la journée, ce qui dure seulement quelques secondes. C'est toujours la même routine... Mais ensuite, je me libère de toutes mes angoisses, de mes peines et de ma solitude: Je chante. Les paroles sortent au fur et a mesure... Elles expriment tout ce que je ressens.

Je chante de tout mon cœur, rien que pour moi. Il n'y a jamais personne pour m'entendre; j'habite seule.

En fait, il y a mon père, mais je ne le vois que quelques fois par années. Il est parti ou pendant tout ce temps? Cela, je préfère ne pas me le demander. Je sais, par contre, qu'il gagne beaucoup d'argent...

Je me dis que c'est mieux comme ca. S'il n'a jamais été la pour moi, il ne me décevra jamais.

Contrairement a ma mere...

C'est de ma faute, je m'étais trop attachée. J'ai agi comme un enfant, stupide et aveuglée par l'innocence.

Bref, il est tard. J'aime mieux ne pas penser au passé, ce serait de la torture. En plus, je suis si fatiguée, pas seulement de l'école, mais de tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il n 'y a rien qui avance dans ma vie.

Je coupe l'eau et décide d'aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera sans doute du bien. Demain, je vais peut-être me sentir plus joyeuse...

J'essuie l'énorme quantité de buée dans les miroirs de la salle de bain, puis je m'aperçois dans la glace: Mes cheveux noirs, coupés au dessus de mes épaules, dégoutent sur le plancher. Puis, j'observe attentivement mon visage. C'est rare que j'ose me regarder comme ca, sans honte... Je tente de m'approcher, mais fidèle a moi-même, je fais une gaffe. Je trébuche sur ma serviette et tout a coup, je sens une douleur atroce, derrière mon crane. C'est trop insupportable, alors je laisse l'obscurité l'emporter...


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V Maeva

Cet après-midi, j'étais résolue a changer et a ne plus essayer de me fondre parmi les autres. Je n'ai aucune idée comment ni quand je pourrai le faire, mais j'étais optimiste que l'occasion se présenterait très bientôt.

Disons qu'on a tout a coup beaucoup moins de motivation quand notre boulot consiste a livrer des charcuteries. Premièrement, ce n'est pas exactement le weekend que j'aurais imaginé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, mon père est le propriétaire de la petite boucherie du quartier. Ces derniers temps, il est en manque de personnel pour livrer les commandes de ses nombreux clients. Ah oui, il y a aussi le fait que je suis végétarienne. Disons que le respect que j'ai pour mon père diminue a chaque pauvre bête qu'il décapite atrocement.

Bref, je sors mon vélo, prête pour la première livraison de la soirée...

L'adresse m'indique que la résidence se trouve dans le quartier riche et élégant de la ville. Si ça se trouve, avec ma chance, je vais tomber face a face avec une de mes supposés amies, qui croit que je suis, moi aussi , une gosse de riche. Si elles savaient que mon père n'était qu'un boucher. Je leur cache tout sur moi, mes amies ne savent même pas qui est la vraie Maeva.

Je suis arrivée a destination. Euh, je crois... C'était bien le 325? Ou le 327?

Merde!

J'étais tellement en grosse réflexion que j'ai égaré l'adresse. Je suis résignée a prendre une chance et laisser le destin décider. Je me fie a mes intuitions et je cogne a la porte de la géante demeure, on pourrait même la qualifier de château. J'attends quelques secondes, mais aucun signe de présence humaine ne se montre.

Pourtant, quelque chose me fait rester sur place. C'est comme si j'étais attirée vers l'intérieur de la maison. Je sens que quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide. Bon pour dire la vérité, ce n'est pas que j'ai des dons psychiques... Il y a une forte odeur de feu et de fumée dans l'air! Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, j'ose courir jusque dans l'arrière cour et j'ouvre la porte, puis j'entre. Étrange, il n'y a pas d'alarme de sécurité... La senteur me mène dans la géante salle de bain...

Une fille d'à peu près mon age est couché sur le sol. Une marée d'eau, mélangé avec du sang, coule lentement sur le plancher de la luxueuse salle de bain. L'adolescente a l'air gravement blessée...

Tout a coup, je me met a tousser et j'éprouve de la difficulté a respirer comme il faut. Le feu me revient en tête et je l'aperçois, prenant de l'ampleur a chaque seconde. Ça devient évident: je dois agir!

Je prend une serviette et je tente délibérément d'éteindre l'incendie. Je lance de l'eau, des serviettes, j'ai beau tout essayé, je ne connais rien en extinction d'incendie! Et puis, le feu grandit de plus en plus... J'étouffe avec toute cette fumée!

Je dois absolument sortir la fille d'ici. C'est la priorité...

Je la soulève avec grande délicatesse et je me dirige en courant vers la sortie arrière. Je sens que mon corps devient de plus en plus faible, il manque sans doute d'oxygène. Je ne dois pas lâcher prise maintenant, la vie de cette fille dépend sur moi! Avec toute la détermination et la force qu'il me reste, je fonce vers l'arrière-cour.

Enfin échappée des flammes, je le dépose doucement sur la pelouse. J'appuie ma tête sur sa poitrine et je suis soulagée d'entendre le battement de son cœur, faible, mais tout de même présent. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour tenter de la réanimer...

Le temps s'arrête, nos bouches n'en font qu'une...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Malgré la gravité de la situation, je me trouve a apprécier ce moment, a le savourer même. Ma tête commence a tourner, mais la réalité me rattrape rapidement.

J'ouvre les yeux, juste a temps pour remarquer que les siens aussi sont ouverts! Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et son regard s'illumine. Mon cœur bat vraiment fort dans ma poitrine. Elle me fixe quelques secondes, puis elle replonge dans sa torpeur.

Dépassée par les évènements, je sors mon portable pour appeler les secours. J'aperçois, au loin, les lumieres flamboyantes des phares du camion des pompiers. Je suis de plus en plus étourdie, le son des sirènes m'envahit. Ma vision se brouille, je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner et je m'écrase a ses cotés.


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V Léonie  
Le réveil fut brutal.  
J'étais complètement désorientée, mon corps en entier me faisait souffrir, je n'arrivais pas a m'asseoir et même mes paupières ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Je me débatis pendant quelques minutes, prise par la panique.  
Tout a coup, je l'entendis. Malgré le fait que ses paroles m'étaient incohérentes, le son de sa voix m'envahit et me sortie immédiatement de mon effroi. Je me sentis séreine et paisible, puis je me rendormis.  
P.O.V Maeva  
Six jours se sont écoulés depuis l'accident. Je ne vais plus a l'école, je ne sors plus; je ne fais que veiller sur elle. Pendant des journées entières et plusieurs nuits blanches, je l'observe, son corps inconscient allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Je me demande si j'ai réussi a la sauver et je suis rongée peu a peu par la culpabilité. Son dernier sourire me hante sans cesse. Un grand homme avec une allure très imposante, probablement son père, vient parfois veiller sur elle. On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole, surtout qu'il visite sa fille assez tard pendant la nuit.  
Hier matin, pendant que le médecin me bombardait encore de ses questions, j'entendis, sur la machine, les battements de son coeur accélérer. Peut-être bien qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais je n'étais pas présente pour en témoigner.  
Je garde encore espoir, j'ai la certitude qu'elle va s'en sortir…


End file.
